


Smoothie Break(Down)

by LissomTea



Series: Upright (Oneshots) [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: #E, #Ifeltsaidandwantedanexusetowritemyboys, #e.e, #everyonehateslloyd, #isthisangst?, #isthisfluff?, #lolkindaselfprojection, #mentalbreakdowns., #smoothieskindaslaptho, #whoknows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissomTea/pseuds/LissomTea
Summary: When Py’s father tells Py to run to the mall and grab some things, Py pressures Lloyd to come with him.It doesn’t end very well.(AKA: I self project onto Lloyd about having anxiety and being easily overwhelmed by loud noises (yelling in this case) and large crowds. Lol)
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Original Character(s)
Series: Upright (Oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618855
Kudos: 5





	Smoothie Break(Down)

“On your left!” Py cried, diving to the side. 

“Watch-watch out!” Lloyd screamed, slashing the monster’s tendril with his sword.

“Nice!” Py yelled. “At this rate, we’ll definitely beat them and get that gem!” 

“y-yeah! I’ve been-been waiting for this moment for so long!” Lloyd said. 

Py laughed, and then turned.

He then gasped as the tendril came down on the two of them.

The familiar ‘game’ over display came on, taunting them.

Py let out a sigh.

Lloyd, unlike his more calm lover, let out a frustrated cry and dropped the controller.

“Damn it! We were  _ so close _ !” Py hissed, putting his head in his hands. 

“I know-I know right!” 

The two began to laugh, and taunt each other.

It was a Saturday, and a holiday week as well. 

Lloyd’s mother was out with Wu on a mission.

Leaving the house to Py and Lloyd. 

It was pretty peaceful, and the boys had mainly eaten junk food all day.

Lloyd stretched, hearing his back crack.

“Ew.” 

Lloyd shook his head. 

“How long...uh...were we playing?”

Py shrugged. 

He pulled out his phone.

His eyes widened.

“Uh….four hours?”

“Damn.”

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, seeing the ravenette get up and slip his jacket on.

“Where-where are you going in such a...hurry?” 

“My dad sent me a text asking him to pick up his suit at the mall,” Py replied, checking the time. “You wanna come?”

“um...I...I don’t think so.”

“Aw c’mon! It’ll be fun!” 

“Um-”

“I have extra money too, we could get smoothies.”   
  


Lloyd smiled, lightly.

“From Tropical City?”

“That’s the only  _ good  _ smoothie place!”

“Alright, I’ll-I’ll go.”

“Epic, let’s go!”

╔═══════ ೋღ  ღೋ ═══════╗

Maybe it was how busy the mall was, or it was because it was a holiday on Sunday.

But either way, Lloyd felt on edge.

Lloyd wasn’t a big fan of large crowds or cramped spaces.

So this place was almost too much for him.

He practically clutched onto Py’s arm, to the point where his knuckles were white as they picked up the suit.

Py did not notice this.

Or, he did notice it and chose not to say anything about it.

Either way, the two were, almost out.

They just had to get smoothies and then they’d leave.

The panic and the small tears that threatened to fall seemed to get larger as he took each step.

Py and Lloyd came to a seating area.

“You want your usual?”

Lloyd, at first, didn’t respond. 

But he slowly nodded his head.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” 

“Wait!” Lloyd cried.

Py paused, turning to him.

“Can I-Can I come with you?”

“Why? You afraid someone’s gonna jump you?”

Lloyd paused.

Py snickered.

“I’m kidding, c’mon, I think they have a new honeydew smoothie.” 

Lloyd shot from his seat and immediately latched onto his arm again.

Py paused, turning to him.

“Hey? Are..you okay?”

“I-” Lloyd stopped. “Let’s just get the smoothies and get out of here.” 

“Um...alright.”

The two walked towards the smoothie stand in complete silence.

Lloyd pulled his hood over his head feeling the eyes on him almost immediately.

It was only moments before someone recognized him and started trouble.

And Lloyd wasn’t in the mood for that.

Py, again, noticed this.

As they got into line, Py whispered; “Hey, you wanna talk in the bathroom?”

“N-no.”

“Is this too much for you?” 

“Mh-hm.”   
  


“Do you want a smoothie?”

“N-not anymore.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

With that, Py spun around.

“Excuse me, sir, this smoothie is w-”

Since Py spun around so fast, Lloyd ended up slamming into a woman.

The woman was tall, with a white, button-up shirt.

She wore brown tights, black heels, and a black skirt.

Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

The woman gasped.

Overly dramatically.

“ _ You _ ! Look what you did!”

Lloyd’s eyes widened, staring at the smoothie dripping from her shirt and onto the floor. 

“ _ Hey _ ! Look at me when I’m talking to you-!”   
  


She paused.

_ “ Of course you hit me, you little devil !”  _

Lloyd flinched.

She recognized him.

He never should’ve come here.

**He never should’ve come here.**

He should’ve stayed home.

The arguing was muffled by now.

He was sure Py was arguing with her.

“Well, you want the rest of it? Here!” 

With that, the woman took the lid off the smoothie and poured the rest of it on the two boys. 

Py gasped.

“Qué Mierda ! What was-”

Py paused, hearing shuffling feet in the distance. 

"Garmadon's son is here." A voice whispered. "This isn't good.."

He spun around, seeing the two security guards making their way towards the two.

“Crap, let’s go, Lloyd.” 

“Hey! You have to pay for my drink!”

“Suck my ass!” Py screamed, as the two towards the doors and out the mall.

╔═══════ ೋღ  ღೋ ═══════╗

The two rode on Py’s bike in silence.

Lloyd had his face shoved into Py’s shoulder, and a nearby cloud thundered. 

Py scoffed.

“Damn rain,” Py muttered. “Looks like we’re gonna get wet!” 

Lloyd didn’t reply.

“Hey...are you okay?”

No response, again.

“I’m sorry.” Lloyd whispered. “That was my fault.” 

Py slammed the breaks on the bike, causing Lloyd to scream.

“W-what the hell-!”

“Stop  _ doing that shit _ !” Py cried, spinning around on his seat. “Seriously! None of that was your fault!” 

Lloyd blinked, partially in surprise.

"If it's anybody's fault, it's mine," Py muttered. "I know that you aren't a big fan of going out in public. I'm...I'm sorry." 

Lloyd bit his lower lip, staring at the ground.

“And besides! That woman...was an ass. She kept shooting you glares when we stepped into line behind her.” Py said. "So..don't take it too personally."

Lloyd paused. “That’s why you asked me if I wanted to leave?”

“Pretty much.” Py paused. “I thought you noticed.” 

“I...guess not.” 

Py shook his head, smiling a bit. 

“I’m not sure if she purposely crashed into you but,” Py smiled, feeling the raindrops begin to come down. “It wasn’t your fault, okay?”

Lloyd nodded.

“O-okay,” He muttered. 

Py looked at him.

“Are you still upset though?”

“Mh hm.”   
  


Py smiled.

“Wanna go to my place and binge-watch The Office?”

“While eating Doritos and drinking lemonade?” Lloyd finished.

“Sure, why the hell not.”

Lloyd smiled, wrapping his arms around Py’s waist as he started the bike up again.

  
  


“Fuck! The suit is soaked!” Py cried as the bike rode off towards his apartment.

  
  
  
  


-END-

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHHHHH yeah, Py is my oc, pls don't steal him I,,, I love him,,,


End file.
